


I Like You So Much You'll Know It

by lovelychansoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, best friends chansoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelychansoo/pseuds/lovelychansoo
Summary: If you'll ask Chanyeol what are the things that made him fall in love with his best friend, he'll definitely say a lot.But he had enough.





	I Like You So Much You'll Know It

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for writing another trash, but I hope you enjoy reading it though HAHAHA. Thank you, divine for always reading my fics first. I miss you!!!! :<

If you'll ask Chanyeol what are the things that made him fall in love with his best friend, he'll definitely say _a lot_.

But he had enough. He had enough of pining over his so called best friend, Do Kyungsoo.

He thought it's time for him to take the risk. It's time for him to confess.

Park Chanyeol and Do Kyungsoo had been bestest of friends since middle school. He never thought of falling in love with anyone until one day, he woke up and found himself thinking about him all time.

Middle school, high school and university life, name it and definitely, Chanyeol will tell a story of him where Kyungsoo was a part of.

He can't imagine his life wituhout the Kyungsoo in it, anymore.

He decided being his best friend was enough, was more than enough.

Until one day, while hanging out in his room, Kyungsoo asked, "We've been friends for so long. Do you think everything will remain as is even if after getting married? Even if we started building our families on our own? You know, there will be a lot of responsibilities that we may not be able to see each other and hang out anymore."

He just shrugged then and answered "I don't know. I hope so..."

But the question was stucked in his mind, and heart.

He then felt the fear of not spending time with Kyungsoo anymore.

He thought being Kyungsoo's best friend was enough, was more than enough. But then, it's not.

Call him selfish but he wants Kyungsoo, in every possible way.

Chanyeol searched every song in the internet just to find one that really suits for his confession.

He's planning to sing a song for Kyungsoo to let the latter know how much he loves him.

It's a friday night, the usual Kyungsoo will be spending the night at Chanyeol's little apartment, watching movies, playing games and telling each other how their week was, as if they're not texting each other every single night.

Chanyeol went home earlier than usual. He cleaned his apartment, prepared foods Kyungsoo surely want. He even wore his favorite hoodie he remembers Kyungsoo saying he looks like a cute little puppy wearing it despite his big size (without missing the way chanyeol blushed at the compliment).

He prepared himself physically, mentally and emotionally. After all, it's gonna be a big night for him, either way how Kyungsoo will take his confession.

He's still scared of rejection but the thought of him and Kyungsoo drifting apart from each other scares him more. And that gives him the courage to do all of these.

At exactly 9 pm, his doorbell rang.

Chanyeol stumbled on his way to the door, knowing who's on the other side of it.

"Yah. What was that?" Kyungsoo immediately asked after the door swung open. Concern showing on his face.

"It's... nothing." Chanyeol smiled his toothy-and-dimpled smile, trying his best not to react to the pain on his foot.

He then stepped aside for Kyungsoo to enter the apartment.

"Did someone came? Or are you expecting anyone?"

"Huh?" Chanyeol asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Kyungsoo sat on the couch after placing the bag of snacks on the dining table.

"You cleaned the house, so I thought someone dropped by or you're expecting anyone aside from me."

"Ah... nope. It's just you I am expecting to come." Chanyeol said, fiddling his fingers at the back.

"Okay?... so what now? Why are you just standing there? Aren't we gonna watch a movie or something?" Kyungsoo inquired, furrowing his eyebrows, a little too unaware of the atmosphere getting awkward.

Chanyeol jumped at the question, realizing how he just stayed at the door. He must be really nervous, huh.

He then went to the kitchen and grabbed the snacks Kyungsoo brought, placing them in a bowl and sat beside Kyungsoo.

They watched Zootopia first, since Kyungsoo is a nice friend, letting his best friend pick the first movie. (Though, really, Chanyeol picks the movie every single time.)

Kyungsoo, then, noticed how silent Chanyeol was. Different how everytime they play the movie, the latter would be spoiling the next scene, result of watching it a hundred of times already.

"Are you okay? Is everything alright?"

Chanyeol was startled by the question. It's his favorite movie but he can't concentrate, his mind thinking of what will happen later.

"Y-... yeah." He then tried his best to show a big smile to Kyungsoo despite how nervous he is.

Kyungsoo just shrugged, knowing that Chanyeol will tell him what's wrong if he's ready.

After the movie, Chanyeol went back to the kitchen to get another batch of snack for the next movie.

He stole a glance at Kyungsoo, and thought that he wants this to end.

Kyungsoo was on his phone when Chanyeol came back, having his guitar with him.

"Oh... I thought we're gonna watch another movie." He asked, looking at chanyeol.

Chanyeol just smiled and started tuning the instrument.

He then started strumming the chords Kyungsoo isn't familiar with.

**I like your eyes, you look away when you pretend not to care**

**I like the dimples on the corners of the smile that you wear**

_Chanyeol sure searched the whole web to find this cute song. Kyungsoo really like how the dimples in Chanyeol's cheeks appear everytime he smile the toothiest smile he's ever seen._

**I like you more, the world may know but don't be scared**

**Cause I'm falling deeper, baby be prepared**

_Kyungsoo is sometimes afraid he's not being subtle enough to hide what he feels for his best friend. And every damn time spent with Chanyeol, it feels so good he's falling deeper._

**I like shirt, I like your fingers, love the way that you smell**

**To be your favorite jacket just so I could always be near**

_Chanyeol loves back-hugging Kyungsoo. He wants to wrap his arms around the small guy's waist. If he's given a chance to do it all the time, he'll definitely go for it._

**I love you for so long, sometimes it's hard to bear**

**But after all this time, I hope you wait and see**

_He loved Kyungsoo for a long time now, it pains him everytime he sees the latter being happy and smiling with someone else. He hopes, with the tinniest hope he has, after this night, Kyungsoo will accept him and reciprocate how he feels._

**Love you every minute, every second**

**Love you anywhere and any moment**

**Always and forever**

**I know I can't quit you**

**Cause baby you're the one**

**I don't know how**

_Kyungsoo doesn't know anymore how to unlove the guy in front of him. He knows and feels he'll be spending this lifetime loving Chanyeol._

**Love you till the last of snow disappers**

**Love you till the rainy day becomes clear**

**Never knew a love like this now I can't let go**

**I'm in love with you**

**And now you know**

_Chanyeol have no idea what's on Kyungsoo's mind. His best friend doesn't seem to understand the message behind the song._

_But he has to continue._

_He closed his eyes, singing the song out from his heart, trying to give life to the song, hinting Kyungsoo that he means every single word he's mouth says._

**I like the way you try so hard when you play ball with your friends**

_Kyungsoo loves watching Chanyeol play basketball with Kris, their college friend who they meet every now and then. Not to mention, he also loves to take care of him every after a tiring game._

**I like the way you hit the notes, in every song you're shining**

_Chanyeol never missed a chance to tell Kyungsoo how much he loves his voice. The way the younger hit each note perfectly, every runs smoothly, and singing the songs wholeheartedly. He hopes Kyungsoo never forgets about it._

**I love the little things like when you're unaware**

**I catch you steal a glance and smile so perfectly**

_Chanyeol's dumb enough not to notice that Kyungsoo knows about his simple actions, trying to get the latter's attention. Kyungsoo knows he just wants to talk to him every single time. Chanyeol just wants his attention. It's just that it makes his heart flutter every time Chanyeol pouts after Kyungsoo ignores him, that he has to hold himself to not kiss Chanyeol's pout away._

**Though sometimes when life brings me down**

**You're the cure, my love**

**In a bad rainy day,**

**You take all the worries away**

_Chanyeol is someone known as the happy virus. Be it in middle school, university, or even now that he's working. But little did the people know, he also experience rough times. But he's thankful he have Kyungsoo with him._

**Love you every minute, every second**

**Love you anywhere and any moment**

**Always and forever**

**I know I can't quit you**

**Cause baby you're the one**

**I don't know how**

**In the world devoid of life,**

**You bring color**

**In your eyes I see the light,**

**My future**

**Always and forever**

**I know I can't let you go**

**I'm in love with you**

**And now you know**

**I'm in love with you**

**And now you know**

He opens his eyes, faced with Kyungsoo's wide eyes.

"I don't know if you get it, but... yeah. I liked... loved you for a long time now." He said, bowing his head out of embarrassment.

"What's with all these cheesy song? We've been friends for years, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo said, disappointment in his voice.

Chanyeol immediately raised his head, afraid of what might happen next, or what kyungsoo will say next.

"I know! Look, I'm so sorry."

"Are you sorry for falling in love, Park?"

"No, but I am sorry for ruining this wonderful friendship of ours."

"Then don't be sorry. You didn't ruin anything. You should've just told me the simple words 'I like you'. Maybe, if just one of us is brave enough, we've been dating for months now. Right?"

Chanyeol furrowed his brows, confusion in every part of his face.

Kyungsoo chuckled.

"And I'm glad you are." He said as he peck a kiss to cease the confusion on the other's face.

Chanyeol's eyes widen. He can't believe what is happening. Is he still dreaming? Is this still part of his imagination? There's one way to make it sure...

"Can I kiss you?"

He asked and Kyungsoo gave him his heart-shaped smile and leaned closer.

He kissed him. Not the deep, passionate one, but is enough for them to tell each other their longing.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, i am so sorry. I love how Chanyeol kept us chansooists alive the past few days. Idk why but i reaaaally miss them :< so this trashy mind of mine decided to write this hahaha. Hope you enjoyed!!!!
> 
> P.s. please listen to "I like you so much you'll know it" on youtube!!! It's an english cover of the drama "A love so beautiful"'s ost!!! The genre might not suit Chanyeol's voice that much BUT the lyrics rememinded me of ChanSoo so... here cones the result >< I am badly in love with the song :>


End file.
